KRYPTONITE
by Sila-chan
Summary: PG for language I think...songfic to Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down


A songfic to the words of 'Kryptonite' by 3 doors dow.  
  
"I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah"  
  
Ranma sat on the roof. Same old shit, everyday. He liked sitting up here. Calm, and he could think. Think, yeah right. That's what optimists did. What he did was think about all the shit he'd caused. All the problems, all the broken hearts. One name came to mind.  
"Akane..." He whispered as he crushed a roof tile in one hand.  
  
"I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end"  
  
Akane looked fondly at the photo album. These had cost her a fortune, Nabiki wouldn't even give family a discount, but it was worth it. But pictures on paper weren't even near comparison to Ranma in the flesh. She closed the album and leant back against the door, closing her eyes, picturing him. He was just so...vibrant, and alive. She couldn't picture life without him. He was what made her whole. A small sad smile settled on her face. This is what she had become...lovesick and obsessed like Ukyou...and Shampoo...Her smile became bitter. She would never be like that...never, because Ranma loved her back.  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite"  
  
Nabiki watched her cameras. Ranma, gazing dreamily into space, empty bottles of sake lying on the roof, and Akane, clutching a photo album to her chest, a dreamy smile on her face. A small chuckle escaped her mouth. What did you know, the two kids were made for each other. Trouble and Temper, was what she and Kasumi had nicknamed the two. When at first Ranma arrived, Nabiki was eying him for herself, as she knew...no, thought that Ranma and Akane would never work. Lucky she decided to go with Kasumi. Kasumi oneechan had a kind of sixth-sense for these things...and it turned out she was as right as ever with this one. Switching the cameras off, she turned to her computer and began the long tedious task of history homework.  
  
"You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground."  
  
Ranma slipped into Akane's room. She was sitting at her desk, gazing out the window.   
"Akane?" Her smile lit up the room as she turned to him. She was his everything, the reason he lived. He had killed for her, and would do it again if the need ever arose. This was the ultimate, and he'd never felt this way before.  
"Ranma." She said it with a smile, and her voice filled his ears like music. If this was love, then he needed no other substance, no food, no water. If she asked him to climb Mount Everest to plant a flag for her, he would. He would go to the moon for her. He'd swear she was a witch...only one could have put this enchantment on him.  
She held out her hands, and he pulled her up, onto the bed. They spent the night, talking, telling secrets for none to hear.  
  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
Yeah!  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
He'll always keep me safe. I love Ranma, with every fibre of my being...I love him so much it makes me cry. He's so unreal, as I fall asleep by his side, I have to hold him to keep him from disappearing. In a weird, twisted way, he is my Prince, and I am the Sleeping Beauty because the first time I woke up was with a kiss. I finally saw the world for what it was.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
OOC, WAFFy and Silly. Sorry, just a bit of junk!  



End file.
